


Lovefool

by HighQueenMargot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighQueenMargot/pseuds/HighQueenMargot
Summary: This is just a short work to get the writing juices flowing again. Title is from a song by The CardigansSo I beg, and I pray, for you to love me...
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	Lovefool

Lance leaned against Keith, breathless. The boys had trained hard today, but the stress of protecting a galaxy could really wear on your spirit.

"I just don't think I can do it," Lance sighed. Keith pulled away and turned to face the blue paladin.

"You really underestimate yourself Lance," He said softly. 

"I just feel that at any moment I'm going to fall apart. It's too hard for me, I'm not strong enough..." Lance trailed off and stared at the photo on his bedside. He saw his family, smiling and happy. He felt his eyes well up with tears, he had failed them and everyone. Then he felt a soft hand lift up his chin. He stared into Keith's eyes, and started to cry. Keith reached out to comfort him, but his hand stopped short of Lance's shoulder. But Lance refused Keith's reluctance. Lance barreled into Keith's chest, knocking him down. He hugged him fiercely, and Keith put a hand on Lance's back, rubbing gentle circles. Lance's sobs quieted to sniffles and then stopped all together.

"I believe in you Lance," Keith said, and the two stayed like that for a while, letting the other rebuild their confidence and faith.


End file.
